1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ladders with a single stile and, more particularly, to a single stile ladder having dual adjustable leg supports.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, typical xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d frame ladders are well known and widely used in order to allow its user to gain access to areas that otherwise would be inaccessible. However, as handy as these ladders are, they are not without their disadvantages. First, the small footprint they present to the grade, often results in them being prone to tipping over. The same low profile disadvantage is also exaggerated at the top when a user leans over to reach a vertical surface. Also due to nature of most conventional ladders, there is no opportunity to stand-off the ladder from the vertical surface, thus not allowing ideal placement of the ladder. Finally, the outside rails of the ladder often get in the way when climbing and add excessive weight to the ladder.
Numerous attempts have been made to correct for the foregoing problems. The following patents all disclose a ladder with a central rod with extending rungs:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,490 issued in the name of Petti et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,362 issued in the name of Jenkins, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,626 issued in the name of Jenkins, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,580 issued in the name of Jenkins, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,072 issued in the name of Jenkins, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,635 issued in the name of Strickland
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,725 issued in the name of Brinkmann et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,983 issued in the name of Norton
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,892 issued in the name of Lynne et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 973,103 issued in the name of Boyd
U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,538 issued in the name of Pottmeyer describes new ladder bolts for center stile ladders.
U.S. Pat. No. D 394,715 issued in the name of Pearson discloses the ornamental design of a central bin ladder.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a means by which extension ladders can access high locations without the disadvantages associated with conventional extension ladders.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to indicate a device of the type disclosed above which avoids the disadvantages inherent in the state of the art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved a single stile ladder having dual adjustable leg supports, touchdown arms for added stability, and a handle located at the top.
Briefly described according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a style of ladder is provided that utilizes one central rail located in the center of the step in lieu of two on the outside as found on conventional ladders. The ladder is sectionalized allowing it to function for areas that require low and high access. The lower section uses square tube stock for the central rail. A leg support piece, by which the invention makes contact with grade, is connected and adjustable by the use of locking pins and pre-drilled pipe. The upper section has a touch down arm to hold it away from the surface it is leaning against. The touch down arm is protected with rubber pads to prevent any damage to the vertical surface as well. The upper and the lower center rail are connected to one another with the use of a locking pin also.
The use of the present invention allows for a climbing aid to be positioned and used in a manner that is quick, easy and effective when compared to a conventional ladder.
Advantages are provided by the use of the one center rail instead of two, including making the ladder easier to climb, preventing the user""s knees from banging on the ladder while climbing, and make for easier foot placement and quick setup.
Advantages are provided by the use of leg support assembly, which provides a mechanism by which the ladder sits on the ground, allows the ladder to be used on uneven ground, provides for increased safety, allowing for level configuration and improve outdoor use in being less prone to tipping.
Use of touch down arms provides a mechanism by which the ladder rests against the vertical surface.